


The first step

by little_ruby



Category: China Beach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as if that wouldn’t be enough, KC was a woman. She was so definitely a woman with that gorgeous red hair and the luscious body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first step

Colleen McMurphy was a woman who always knew what to do in stressful situations. But when she had a chance to think about what she was going to do, she almost every time chickened out. That was why she now was standing since half an hour right before KC’s room thinking about if this was the right thing to do. After being trapped under the earth with the other woman, McMurphy had the urge to be with the redhead, to never let her out of her sight. And that frightened her, because the last time she had felt this way it was with Natch and she had been in love with him. But she couldn’t be in love with KC. Because let’s face it, KC was way out of her league. She could have everyone, why would she choose the small town nurse from Kansas? And as if that wouldn’t be enough, KC was a woman. She was so definitely a woman with that gorgeous red hair and the luscious body.  
Colleen shook her head to get those thoughts out. How could she even think something like that about another woman? Wasn’t it a sin? But then again, she had somehow quit with being catholic and so she wasn’t bound to what the bible said. And KC made her feel alive again. Strike that, she made her feel again. McMurphy hadn’t felt something in a damn long time. Only when KC was near, bitching about Lila or some Colonel or whoever had pissed her off, was she feeling. And boy was she feeling then. Her heart would start racing, her hands would become sticky with sweat, her voice was trembling and she could feel wetness between her legs. Just from looking at her, listening to her, thinking about her.  
When the door opened, McMurphy was startled out of her thoughts and looked at KC in her robe. She could only imagine what was under the thin robe, but even the imagination brought her to shiver.  
“McMurphy, if you don’t come in right this second, I swear I will kick your sweet little ass from here to your hospital!”  
“KC…I….”  
“NOW, McMurphy.”  
With that the hooker turned around, expecting the nurse to follow her inside. And Colleen did as she was asked, enjoying the view of KC’s backside.  
“Okay, I knew the whole time that you were out there and I thought I would just wait until you made up your mind. But it seems that making up your mind isn’t a strong side of you.”  
The redhead turned around and was now standing very close to the other woman.  
“And what I also know is that you would never do the first step.”  
At those words McMurphy’s eyebrows shot up, a questioning look in her eyes.  
“First step? To what, KC?”  
“Don’t give me this innocent look, Colleen. I know how you look at me. Remember? It’s my job to know how other people react to me. And I know that you want me.”  
With that her hand glided up the brunette’s arm, feeling the goose bumps that were appearing by this light touch. Colleen closed her eyes, forgetting for a moment where she was. But when she concentrated more on the hand stroking her, she could feel how soft that hand was. And then she remembered to whom that hand belonged. She opened her eyes to see KC looking expectantly at her.  
“KC. What are you doing to me? Why do I feel the way I feel about you?”  
The other woman came even closer, so that their bodies touched now.  
“I don’t have an answer for that, Colleen. But one thing I can say. I feel the same. I want you, I want you so bad that I can’t even work right now cause I’m always thinking about you. Your hands that help others up or give a reassuring touch. Your eyes that always look so kind, but can glow like fire when you’re angry. And your lips that give kisses on foreheads and cheeks of your patients. And I want those hands to touch me, those eyes to look at me full of desire, your lips to kiss me senseless.”  
KC moved her head so that her lips were just millimeters away from the other woman’s lips.  
“The first step, Colleen? It would be this.”  
When their lips met, McMurphy couldn’t hide the light moan that escaped her mouth. And as she had opened it for that moan, KC took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside that was highly welcomed as Colleen moved her arms around the redhead. Right about now, McMurphy had lost all ability to think. All she could do was feel again. And how she liked what she was feeling.  
Quick hands were undressing her until she was lying naked on the bed with an also naked KC on top of her. Those hands that were wandering all over her body, making light contact here and scratching there. Her throat that became raspier cause of her arousal and the moans that kept escaping. A thigh that was placed between her legs, pushing against her center, sending jolts through her body. And then there was this tongue that was licking all over her body until it reached her wetness where it was accompanied by two really talented fingers that were thrusting in and out of her until she felt her muscles go tight and her whole body shook because of the orgasm.  
When KC came up again and kissed her, she could taste herself and that almost got her going again. Her left hand massaged one breast, while her right hand had found its way into the redhead’s wet center. Although she had never been with a woman before, she knew instinctively what the right thing was to do. Feeling KC getting close to coming, she curled her fingers inside and pushed the other woman down on her hand while kissing her deeply. KC came with a scream in her mouth and collapsed on top of her with a big grin on her face. After she got her breath back, KC kissed Colleen and smiled at her.  
“Aren’t you glad that I knew how to take the first step?”  
McMurphy laughed and smacked KC’s ass.  
“Well, who knows. Maybe it was my plan all along to let you do the seducing, because I like to be seduced? But maybe I’m just glad that you are who you are and that you took the first step because I was just too chicken-hearted to let my feelings take over!”  
The two women looked at each other and both knew that it didn’t matter who made the first step, because they knew that somehow they would have found each other in this same situation, naked together in a bed, and feeling finally happy again.


End file.
